darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjacombos
The art of a true ninja is to use what appear to be weak and imperfect moves to decieve, distract and control their enemy with subtlety and guile. The following combinations may be used to do just that. :Snapping Fists: ''snapkick;blackpalm'' ::Temporarily weaken your opponent's defenses with a powerful punch. ::This combo is useful for a quick 6k hit, as well as having a chance to lower your opponent's parry for one round needed to confirm. Good to spam at low surprise. :Waterfall Kick: rush;rush;butterfly ::Turn speed into power with a vicious falling kick. ::This combo is your bread and butter, having the best damage-per-second ratio of them all. :Typhoon Kick: rush;snapkick;rush;smokebomb;butterfly ::Turn yourself into a living weapon with a violent leaping kick. ::Deals 7k ~13k damage to first five npc's or players in the room, and lags you longer than Waterfall Kick. Gas breath and berserk are better for mobs, and vs liches I recommend using Spinstrike instead. :Shuriken Storm:snapkick; up to 5 butterflys;shuriken ::Gather shurikens and unleash a storm of death. ::This is a "charged" ability. You can enter up to 5 butterfly kicks to add ~5.25k damage each to the final move of the combo. The combo lags you significantly upon completion. This ability's is usually only used as either the first or last combo in a fight. This move is also useful if you're worried your combos will be interrupted by abilities such as touchofgod. Start spamming butterflies, and when combat restarts it's easy to remember that you just have to enter shuriken to continue, instead of having to use cease to start a new combo. This move needs at least 10 surprise in order to be successful. :Decoy Release: feint;ninjato;feint;smokebomb ::Use a smokescreen to mislead your opponent's strikes. ::This move creates an additional dodge layer which will absorb attacks, similar to cyborg orbital system or the drow dodge aura. Like Barrage, Decoy Release will also drain surprise each round. This makes its usage more situational than barrage. Use this instead of barrage against high melee, low midround classes such as Tanar'ri. :Barrage:blackpalm;smokebomb;butterfly;rush ::Unleash a barrage of damaging strikes upon your opponent. ::This move gobbles up surprise every round to grant you extra melee attacks. It also halves your parry/dodge soak, causing you to be hit more frequently. This will typically be the first combo you use in a fight. :Spinstrike:smokebomb;ninjato;smokebomb;snapkick;rush ::Confuse your enemies with a reeling strike. ::If you use this combo on a player with an npc following them it will cause them to start attacking the npc. This seems designed to help you take down liches, and (occasionally) vampires. :Pushing Palm: shuriken;blackpalm;feint;ninjato;rush ::A hurl ability that flight does not grant immunity to. This ability picks a random direction: north, south, east, or west, and attempts to throw your target in that direction. If there is not an exit in the chosen direction, this ability will fail. In general, you should not be using this combo to escape; pushing palm does not lag your opponent, and the many mienaku combos appear to be more effective. Instead, this combo's only use is to push your opponent into a dangerous room. :Mienaku: ninjato;shuriken;smokebomb;feint ::Vanish from combat without a trace. ::This is a ninja's signature ability, but unlike its predecessor this combo will lag you on completion. However, unless you're webbed it's a no-fail flee. On the whole this gives the ninja a better chance to escape than other classes, but it's not the %100 get out of jail free card that it was. :Smokebomb Mienaku:''butterfly;snapkick;rush;blackpalm;smokebomb'' ::Attempt to steal your opponent's sight as you vanish in a smokebomb. Testing needed to confirm if this ability actually disables your opponent's truesight, and blinds them. :Nervestrike Mienaku:blackpalm;shuriken;shuriken;feint;blackpalm;ninjato ::Lock your opponent down as you vanish from combat. ::If this move does lag your opponent, it isn't enough to be useful. :Rushing Mienaku:shuriken;rush;ninjato;feint;feint;snapkick ::Release a devestating combination intended to stun all your opponents as you flee. ::HERE we go. This move does indeed stun your opponent for a generous amount of time, and it lags you for the same amount as a regular mienaku. It also will stun all of your opponents as indicated, meaning that if you can survive long enough to execute this it is a guaranteed escape.